bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Izayoi
Appearance Height is 5 ft 9 in. Personality She is a very merciless individual, shown from the way she strikes down every individual in her path,freind or foe.She remained this way until she hit her head after falling into Heuco Mundo, and meeting Halibel.She then returned to this after her battle with Komamura,once again returning to the previous after being cut down by Gin and healed by Orihime. History She appeared in a flash of light as a so-called "Judge from the Gods".She killed every living thing in the area saying she was "puryfying" them.Once finshed she decided to find and challenge Ichigo Kurosaki,due to his past sins.Once she found him residing in karakura town, he rewfused to fight her for no reason. With a swing of her sword she brought down the Kurosaki clinic, injuring everyone inside, other than Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo and Rukia turned into shinigam, and ichigo rushed her, but she teleported to Rukia and cut her, left shoulder to right hip.Ichigo screamed out for Rukia then activated bankai.He used shunpo to appear before Izayoi, who then began a barrage of swings with her blade, all of which Ichigo blocked.Ichigo then shunpoed away and used a downward slashing Getsuga Tensho. Izayoi chanted "Interfectum Malus", which in Latin means "Evil Destroyer".She pointed her blade toward Ichigo which fired a pinpoint line,which absorbed the Getsuga,nd hit Ichigo in the chest resulting in a large explosion.Ichigo fel to the ground and was caught by Chad. Izayoi began to fall towards the ground where a garganta opened up. She was awoken by 4 hollows. A snake, a lion, a deer, and a humanoid, all of which were female.They introduced themselves as Sun-Sun,Mila Rose, Apacci, and Halibel. They took her into their group. A few months later they were attacked by a hammerhead arrancar. Before she could react she was cut from left shoulder to right hip. The arrancar overpowered them until he was cut down by a shinigami who introduced himself as Sosuke Aizen, and said he could give them this power. She was told to stay back until called along with Wonderweiss, while Aizen began his assault on Karakura Town. When she was called to the battle her orders were to attack the Vizards. Her irst priority was Shinji Hirako, as he was the most powerful of the Vizards.She blocked Shinji's attack on Aizen and knocked him away. She then thrusted at him but was blocked by Komamura.Komamura sensed her power and activated Bankai. He swung the gargantuan's sword at her, which was blocked by her blade.Komamura continued his barrage of attacks until his blade was kocked away, and Izayoi activated Interfectum Malus, causing a large explosion which finished the giant. She then fell to the ground and landed on her head. She awoke almost immeadiately, and looked up toward Aizen, then rushed at him, but was cut at the waste by Gin,causing her to fall to the ground, where she fell on her head. She woke up after Aizen was defeated, but was in Orihime Inoue's Apartment.She now resides there along with Orihime.